<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things you said when you were drunk by Bow_woahh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348962">things you said when you were drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh'>Bow_woahh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Catra, Drunk Confession, F/F, Fluff, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Catra took her hand, with her mismatched eyes gleaming, and flashing her pearly white teeth in a grin, the smells, the noises of all the people around them dissolved into nothing more than white noise. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>things you said when you were drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was starting to think that coming to this party was a bad idea. It was crowded, sweaty, loud, and the flashing lights were so tacky that she was a couple minutes away from an aneurysm. In every corner of the room it seemed like a couple was attempting to devour each other whole, and honestly, the dance floor seemed no better. She’d been entertaining a conversation with some obnoxious soccer player (his name began with a D...Daniel, David?) for a couple of minutes now, but frankly, it was so dry she wished she’d had a beer or two prior to numb the painful exchange. Unfortunately, she couldn’t even do that because—</p><p> </p><p>“Princess! I found you!” Catra said, pushing past the stranger and all but stumbling into Adora’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Here she was, the very reason for even coming to the party. </p><p> </p><p>The guy Adora had been talking to looked vexed by the abrupt interruption, though Adora couldn’t care less now that Catra had returned. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Catra,” she said with a smile. “What took you so long?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning in, as if she was about to whisper an intimate secret into Adora’s ear, Catra said, (still loud enough for the boy waiting impatiently for Adora’s attention to hear) “I went to get another drink, then I bumped into Kyle, <em> then </em> I had to go pee, but the line was long, so I kinda...pushed in.” She giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, Adora hated that kind of thing, but it was impossible to condemn her friend in this state because not only would she not listen, but also, Adora didn’t really want to. She shook her head, though her lips remained upturned. “How devious of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Catra opened her mouth to reply, an upbeat song started playing, and she let out a squeal instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Adora! I love this song, come on, we <em> have </em> to dance.” Catra said while tugging on her sleeve adamantly.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to the boy (thankful to have a good reason to end the conversation) and said, “Gotta go, but see you around Darren!” </p><p> </p><p>By the time she finished her sentence she was already being pulled into the sea of bodies, all while ‘Darren’ was standing, slightly stunned but mostly dejected as he mumbled to himself, “It’s Derek.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Despite the fact Adora insisted on staying awfully sober; that it was messy and overwhelming and most of the things she hated; that she had spent a good quarter of their time at that party waiting around for Catra or watching her talk to others, as soon as Catra took her hand, with her mismatched eyes gleaming, and flashing her pearly white teeth in a grin, the smells, the noises of all the people around them dissolved into nothing more than white noise. </p><p> </p><p>It was just her and Catra, her and her incessantly quick heartbeat, her and the music which accompanied it all. </p><p> </p><p>So when the next song started, when she stopped to breathe and when Catra let go of her hand, the rest of the world came back into focus again, as did all the things Adora hated about this party, and those blissful three or so minutes were now just that — seemingly fleeting. They now stood on the sidelines again, both with a drink in hand (for Adora, it was just water. As for Catra, well...) watching everyone dancing just as they had.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adora...” Catra nudged her — though it was closer to being elbowed slightly less aggressively the more Adora thought about it — to get her attention. “I don’t know about you, but this song kinda sucks, and I’m kinda bored and I don’t wanna dance anymore — oh, I know!” She grasped Adora’s shoulders, like she always did when something exciting was happening, or in this case, ruminating in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you thinking, Catra?” Adora asked, but she knew Catra would tell her nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s...go for a midnight stroll!” She said with jazz hands, which made Adora snort. </p><p> </p><p>Adora was usually the one to pull Catra up on her bad ideas, instantly naming the flaws in them, and although this wasn’t the most sound proposal, it certainly wasn’t the worst. She was getting sick of this party (arguably she was already) and they did have to go through the park to get to Adora’s car…Not to mention Catra was standing there staring her down with the most innocent — <em> angelic — </em>look she’d ever seen. She was even <em> pouting </em> at one point as Adora fretted over her answer. </p><p> </p><p>It was doomed to sway in Catra’s favour.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, fine!” she said, and Catra perked up, letting out a ‘yay!’ as she hugged Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“But no running off, you stay by my side the whole time, alright?” Adora pointed at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, I’m not five Adora.” Catra replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure act like it when you’re drunk.” </p><p> </p><p>At that, Catra just laughed as they headed out the door. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The fresh air after being forced to endure the smell of beer and pizza and sweat felt like a god given gift for Adora. The streets were quiet, spare a few noises here and there, or a car passing by, and the sky above them no longer felt like a black pool of nothingness, or just simply a cover from the day. Rather, it was an inky canvas, with white specs of paint flicked every so often, an artistic masterpiece. Similar to someone else she knew. Adora smiled as she looked upwards.</p><p> </p><p>Catra, on the other hand, was too busy staring at her feet, attempting to walk in a straight line, to appreciate the beauty of the night. </p><p> </p><p>“Look! Adora, I am definitely doing it!” She said as she walked on a stone ledge in a definitely <em> not </em>straight line. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah Catra, I am not taking you to the hospital if you break a bone.” Adora rushed to her side, grabbing her by the waist to steady her regardless. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fair, but to make up for it you have to…carry me!” Catra grinned and before Adora even had a chance to reply she had already jumped off the ledge which left Adora with no other option but to catch her. </p><p> </p><p>With a stunned grunt, Adora held Catra up as she laughed, arms and legs wrapped around her. Now Adora could hardly form a coherent sentence, not when she was holding her in her arms and Catra was pressed against her and the burning of her cheeks seemed so evident. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s…get you to a bench,” Adora managed. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got to one, Catra still refused to let go, so Adora had to practically pry her out of her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh when she’d finally gotten Catra to sit, Adora turned to her and asked, “better now?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra shook her head with a pout, which didn’t make anything easier for Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of respecting Adora’s personal space (though she was long used to the intrusions) Catra slid right next to Adora, until their bodies were touching and their faces were mere inches apart. It felt as if Catra was staring right into her soul, right through her, that she could see the blush on her cheeks and—</p><p> </p><p>“Adora?” Catra said, voice contrastingly serious to just moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra?” Adora replied, unable to keep the perplexity out of her to voice.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the bench for a moment, Catra cleared her throat, then said, “Adora…can I tell you something really really important? Because I think I might die if I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing whether she was serious or not, Adora raised a brow, still sceptical. “What is it Catra?”</p><p> </p><p>She took her hand, and Adora felt her heart jump out of her chest. Surely she was just—</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me,” Catra paused, biting the flesh of her cheek. “Promise me, you won’t freak out.” </p><p> </p><p>Now, Adora was worried. And scared. But it seemed whatever Catra had to say, it wasn’t what she thought it was. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, Catra, of course I won’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, it took Catra a couple of tries before she got the whole sentence out. “I like, really...<em> really </em> love you.”</p><p> </p><p>All the shock, terror, all the terrible things Adora had been expecting to feel at whatever confession Catra had, had vanished from her mind as those words left her mouth. Adora felt her heart rate return to normal and blood flow someplace other than her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>She should have realised it wouldn’t be anything serious. Catra was still drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a chuckle, “and I really love you too, Catra. Now can we go home?”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning in reply, Catra seemed agitated by Adora’s response, but she still gripped Adora’s hand, if not tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I don’t think you get <em> how </em> much, princess.” </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly confused, Adora decided to play into whatever it was Catra was trying to accomplish. “How much?” She asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>And in a matter of seconds, the grin was wiped off her face as Catra took Adora’s chin in her hand; as she pressed her lips against Adora’s, as she caressed the line of her jaw with her finger. The kiss was short, but it was sweet, full of longing and everything Adora had dreamed of. </p><p> </p><p>“That much,” Catra whispered as they parted. </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s brain stopped functioning completely when Catra had kissed her. Mind addled with elation, all she could think to say was:</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get home.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra obliged, and they walked to Adora’s car hand in hand, not letting go until they absolutely had to. </p><p> </p><p>Turned out, coming to this party <em> had </em> been a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>The best. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed another prompt! I don’t have anymore in my inbox so feel free to give me more, I may be a little slow to answer since I am working on two other fics right now (one of which is a multichapter...)</p><p>Also, thinking about this now, the fact I wrote Catra as super drunk in this and an alcoholic in my last fic is a hilarious coincidence. I promise it’s just that. Unless...? </p><p>Oh and as always, comments and Kudos are appreciated (: </p><p>Anyway, you know where to find me if you wanna talk, feel free to message me on Twitter/Tumblr (especially since we’re all self isolating right now) and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>